Resident Trigger X
by Alfa Ishida
Summary: This story includes crossovered characters of Chrono Trigger and Megaman X, but in a Resident Evil story!
1. Intro Chapter

Resident Trigger X.  
  
By: Alfa Ishida.  
  
(AuthorÂ´s note: This Fanfic is a crossover of 3 very cool games, Resident Evil, Megaman X and Chrono Trigger. I think that you know Â´bout that stupid disclaimer that says "I donÂ´t own...", But if you donÂ´t, then you are more STUPID that I thought. This is more a fun story than an "Adventure fanfic", so... The character I do own is Alfa Ishida, my friend Delta Omicron owns Delta Omicron and Rockman X Neo owns Max Shinoda a kinda human version of Megaman X. This is one of my first Fics writted in english, so if you find some spelling faults, GIVE ME A BREAK!, now ENJOY!)  
  
It all begin in a ordinary day in september of 1999, Jill Valentine, an ex- member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team arrived to Arris City searching for her lost friend, Chris Redfield.  
  
In her search for Chris, Jill found the secret headquarters of the S.T.A.R.S. Omega Team, and entered the old building.  
  
-"Whoa!"- Jill exclamed- "IÂ´d never imagine that a S.T.A.R.S. office would be here!"  
  
-"Hey! Stop!"- A shadow said behind Jill.  
  
-"Uh? who are you?"  
  
-"You must be Jill Valentine"- the shadow uncovered itself, it was a young teenager, with blue hair and green eyes.-"My name is Alfa Ishida, one of the S.T.A.R.S. Omega Team members."  
  
-"You are pretty young"- Jill said.  
  
-"Pretty much, yeah, and so what?"  
  
-"Uh, nothing, and tell me, what is S.T.A.R.S. doing here?"  
  
-"Come with me, I will show you the H.Q."  
  
Alfa walked with Jill for a while, showing her the S.T.A.R.S. H.Q., not very impressive, though....  
  
-"Ah, these other strange guys are S.T.A.R.S. members too."- Alfa said.  
  
-"Hello, lady."- a guy with strange red hairdo said. -"My name is Crono."  
  
-"You are Valentine? the famous Jill Valentine?!"- A young girl with purple hair and glasses asked. -"Im Lucca Ashtear, a S.T.A.R.S. scientist."  
  
-"And Im Marle Guardia! nice to meet you!"- a young blonde girl said. -"Im a new member.....  
  
-"ROOOOOKKKIEEEEEEE!!!"- Crono and Lucca exclamed.  
  
-"Shut up, guys."  
  
-"Oh"- Alfa said -"The other members arenÂ´t here."  
  
-"Other members?"- Jill asked.  
  
-"Yeah, those two are never around when needed."  
  
-"Answer my question, Ishida."- Jill said -"What is S.T.A.R.S. doing here?"  
  
-"We are currently investigating a Zombie attack, here in Arris City." -Lucca replied.  
  
-"ZOMBIE ATTACK?! NOT AGAIN!"  
  
-"Hell yeah."-Alfa said- "And thanks to some weasel information, it appears that Umbrella Inc. is behind all this crap."  
  
-"Well, if it isnÂ´t Umbrella, what kinda company can cause a viral outbreak and transform an entire city in flesh-eating bastards?" -Jill said.  
  
-"And thatÂ´s not all the crap, it looks like a new member of Umbrella is planning to resurrect your old enemy" -Lucca added.  
  
-"..................." -All remained silent for a moment.  
  
-"YÂ´know, that monster who tried to kill you in Raccoon City."  
  
-"..............."  
  
-"Your worst enemy, your nemesis."  
  
-"..................."  
  
-"This isnÂ´t funny."  
  
-"Eh.... could it be NEMESIS?, the ugly guy who tried to kill me in Raccoon City?"- Jill asked.  
  
-"Yeah, idiot. But this new member is trying to combine the NemesisÂ´ DNA with LavosÂ´ DNA." -Lucca replied.  
  
-"Who the hell is Lavos?" -Jill asked again. Obviously she doesnÂ´t know who the hell is Lavos, because she is from Resident Evil, and Lavos is from Chrono Trigger... Cheesy.  
  
-"Lavos is some kind of alien."- Marle answered.-"It fell down from space a countless number of years ago."  
  
-"So." -Jill said -"Nemesis will be combined with that Lavos guy, eh?"  
  
-"Umbrella is trying to make an incredibly powerful B.O.W guy, so they can destroy you." -Alfa said.  
  
They couldnÂ´t continue their explanation, because many zombies were trying to enter the bulding.  
  
-"Wow!" -Jill exclamed -"These guys of Umbrella are working fast, eh? they want me dead right now!"  
  
-"Hell yeah" -Alfa said -"You destroyed their best B.O.W, and wiped out their plans for Raccoon City"  
  
-"The gobernment evaporated it" -Jill said.  
  
Crono and the other members escaped from the bulding. And only Jill and Alfa remained there.  
  
-"They are coming" -Alfa said while handing a weapon to Jill -"Look, take this with you, itÂ´s a hand gun."  
  
-"Cool." -Jill said taking the gun -"A weak, useless hand gun, thanks."  
  
-"You`re welcome" -Alfa said and took his ass out of there.  
  
The zombies entered the bulding, but Jill, using her new brand hand gun, kicked the crap out of them, and she escaped too.  
  
The streets were slightly different.... there where no people but zombies crawling around.  
  
-"Oh yeah, they work fast" -Jill thought.  
  
But someone was watching Jill from above, (No, it wasnÂ´t God.) standing in the top of a building, was Nemesis.  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S." -He said.  
  
-"You again, I though I killed you a year ago!"  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S."- Nemesis replied .  
  
Then, Nemesis proceeded to use sign languaje, that traducted would say: "Eh, not exactly, some Nicholai guy extracted some of my blood while I was sleeping during the Raccoon City incident, and Umbrella cloned me." -Well, at least I think he said that.  
  
-"So, guy, are you here to kill me?"- Jill asked pointing her new brand hand gun to the olÂ´ guy.  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S." -"Nemesis replied.  
  
-"Prepare yourself then!"  
  
-"Oh, yes, she loves me..." -Nemesis thought, and then he said: -"S.T.A.R.S. "  
  
Jill fired her powerful-new brand hand gun many times at Nemesis, but it were useless.  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S."- Nemesis said, and jumped down, were Jill was.  
  
-"So persistent, as always, eh?" -Jill asked.  
  
Using his sign languaje, Nemesis said: "Ok, ok, I donÂ´t want to kill you, I just want to escape from this eerie place, or I will have nightmares for the rest of my zombie life." -Well, at least I think he said that.  
  
With her new pal, Jill ran across the streets of the city, searching for a tossed magnum, or something.  
  
(Meanwhile....)  
  
The Time-Zombie killer-Travelers, (Yeah, Crono and the two girls) were in trouble.  
  
They were surrounded by flesh eating bastards, (as Jill would say, but sheÂ´s with Nemesis now.) but then, Marle had an idea.  
  
-"Hey guys!" -Marle commented -"CanÂ´t we use magic?"  
  
-"Oh, yeah we can." Crono said.  
  
Crono charged a Lighting 2 attack, and many zombies fell down fried by the electrical discharge.  
  
But there were too many of them, so Lucca casted Fire 2, and the zombies got toasted.  
  
-"ThatÂ´s all for now." -Crono said -"Were the hell could be the Zombie Hunters?"  
  
-"You mean that two guys in strange armor?" -Lucca asked.  
  
-"Oh! that guy wearing the blue armor is so cute!" -Marle exclamed.  
  
-"Thanks." -The guy Marle was talking about appeared behind them.  
  
-"Oh! X!" -Marle said.  
  
-"Were is the Zero guy?" -Crono asked.  
  
-"He went back to the Irregular Hunter .. eh.. I mean, S.T.A.R.S. H.Q, he is searching for his sabre." -X replied.  
  
-"ThatÂ´s a cool futuristic sabre!" -Lucca commented. -"Your technology is pretty impressive"  
  
-"Yeah" -X said -"Only a leader of the Irregular Hunters can use it, itÂ´s a really powerful weapon."  
  
X couldnÂ´t continue his talking because a zombie was going to attack Marle, but the Irregular Hunter charged his X-Buster and kicked the hell out of the enemy.  
  
-"Oh! My dear Hunter" -Marle said while kissing X. -"You saved my life!"  
  
-"That was nothing" -X replied -"So, were is that member of the Alpha Team you were talking about?"  
  
-"She escaped from the H.Q" -Crono said -"She must be somewhere in this city."  
  
-"Ok, Im going to search for her." -X said, and he left.  
  
While X was searching for Jill, he faced many groups of zombies, but with his new X-Buster, (And his amazing collection of special weapons) the zombies werenÂ´t a serious problem, instead of that, they were a piece of cake to kill.  
  
-"Aaaaauuuuuuuu" -A zombie appeared behind the Hunter.  
  
-"Go away!" -X said cutting the zombieÂ´s neck with his Boomerang Cutter. -"I despise the rotten human flesh!"  
  
-"Aauuuuuu..... X....X......." -A fat zombie with a long, white beard said. (Well, at least it was white some other time, but now it was covered with blood)  
  
-"Who the hell are you?!" -X asked angrily.  
  
-" E... X...... DonÂ´t you remember me...?"  
  
-"Not at all, you are the guy who is always giving me armors in that capsule things?"  
  
-"Yeah... Im your...creator...X..."  
  
-"But now you are a zombie, arenÂ´t you?"  
  
-"Yeah... Well, not yet... save me.....please...."  
  
-"ItÂ´s my duty as a zombie huter to kill you..."  
  
-"X, please, Im not a zombie yet, you can save..... me... search for an antidote...."  
  
-"Please..... donÂ´t make......"  
  
-"Use.. your aceleration system to get something..... quickly.."  
  
-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Im not your son anymore! Im a zombie Hunter!"  
  
X charged his X-Buster.  
  
-"Please, doctor, forgive me for what Im gonna do....!" -said X shooting his X-Buster at his creator.  
  
Doctor LightÂ´s corpse fell down, itÂ´s head was blasted out by X.  
  
-"Please, forgive me..." X finally said.  
  
-"Eh. Good, you kicked the crap outta him." -Sigma appeared.  
  
-"Sigma! I knew you were behind all this!"  
  
-"Not exactly" -Sigma said. -"Now I work for Umbrella Inc."  
  
-"Why? You are a computer virus, not an organic one."  
  
-"The viruses arenÂ´t living things, idiot, Umbrella called me because they wanted to expand their edges by infecting robots too." -Sigma replied.  
  
-"He is... right... sir..." -A golden robot appeared.  
  
-"Who the hell are you?!" -X asked agrily  
  
-"R-66Y, Prometheus, Im called" -The zombie robot answered.  
  
-"So, Sigma, you want to transform this cityÂ´s robots into zombie guys?" -asked.  
  
-"Hell yeah." -Sigma answered.  
  
-"Pretty impresive!"  
  
-"Cool! Thanks!" -Sigma said -"Now, my new X-Hunter! Kill X!"  
  
-"Yes Sir" -Prometheus said.  
  
The battle began, R-66Y (Or Prometheus, whatever...) shooted his Rocket Punch, but X jumped and charged his X-Buster.  
  
-"He he...." -X laughed.  
  
-Why are you laughing idiot?!" -R66Y asked.  
  
-"Soul Body.." -X answered.  
  
-"What the..?!"  
  
X appeared just behind R-66Y, and shooted him is his brain with his "Spark Shot".  
  
R-66YÂ´s head exploded, and X tried to copy the Zombie-robot-Maverick- whateverÂ´s weapon, but he couldnÂ´t.  
  
-"Why the hell?!" -X exclamed.  
  
-"He he he he, Bwha HA HA HA!!" -Sigma laughed. -"X, you are an idiot! that guy wasnÂ´t a Reploid! He was an old-model-stupid-prototype-I donÂ´t care what more-robot. HE DIDNÂ´T HAVE A WEAPON SELECTION SYSTEM!! HA HA HA!!"  
  
-"Dammit!"  
  
(Meanwhile, with Jill and Nemesis...)  
  
-"Nemesis... Eh, I......" -Jill said.  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S." -Nemesis replied.  
  
-"You can be cute sometimes, even when you are a killing-bastard-machine."  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S." -Nemesis said.  
  
-"Oh, Nemesis..... I...." -JillÂ´s face became crimsom red.  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S." -Nemesis said handing a bunch of dead flowers to Jill.  
  
-"Oh! How romantic....!"  
  
-"This makes me sick" -Another shadow said. (Why the new characters always appears as shadows is beyond me...) -"Nemesis, I came for you."  
  
-"Ah no! Nemy is mine!" -Jill screamed.  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S." -Nemesis said.  
  
-"No idiot, I donÂ´t want to start a relatioship with that guy" -The mysterious shadow replied.  
  
-"Then what?!"  
  
-"Im a spy-like guy from Umbrella" -The shadow said. -"I want to bring back this bro. to the Lab."  
  
-"So, a spy from Umbrella, eh?" -Jill said proudly.  
  
-"Yes idiot, put attention. We are conductng secret investigations in the T- Virus experiments.... Oopss..."  
  
-"YouÂ´ve revealed you secret plan already, stupid."  
  
-"Dammit!, anyways, IÂ´ll took Nemesis back home."  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S." -Nemesis said reloading his Stinger-Missile-like-thing.  
  
-"Oh, no. Not that weapon again!" -The shadow screamed like a girl and ran away.  
  
-"Oh! Nemy! You did it!" -Jill huged Nemesis.  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S." -He finally said.  
  
-"Jill! Are you Ok? WHOAAAA!!" -Alfa appeared and almost pissed his pants. (Nemesis was there, with his Missile thing.)  
  
-"DonÂ´t worry, Alfa guy, he is a friend of mine." -Jill explained.  
  
-"Eh.. really...?" -Alfa said -"Well, Miss Valentine, I found a strange shadow-like-guy near here, do you know him?"  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S." -Nemesis replied.  
  
-"No, not you idiot. Im asking JILL."  
  
-"No, he went here saying that Umbrella needs Nemy, eh, I mean Nemesis, to do some researching thing." -Jill said.  
  
-"Crono and the others are near this place" -Alfa said -"They are searching for a bar or something."  
  
-"What?!"  
  
-"Eh, no, forgive me, actually theyÂ´re searching for some droped weapon, just like there are in the Resident Evil games."  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S." -Nemesis said.  
  
-"So, Umbrella is behind this, they might be sending mercenaries soon." -Alfa warned.  
  
-"Ooohhh... mercenaries..... I wish I could meet a handsome mercenary, just as Carlos was..." -JillÂ´s face became crimsom red again.  
  
-"..........." -Alfa remained silent for a moment, an then he said: ."Eh.. yeah... why not? As in all Resident Evil games, there might be a secret lab somewhere."  
  
-"But this is a Chrono Trigger, Megaman X and Resident Evil crossover, so the secret Lab. could be an Heckran Cave or inside an armor capsule." -Jill said.  
  
-"ThatÂ´s impossible."  
  
-"That`s not"  
  
-That is."  
  
-"That`s not."  
  
-"That is."  
  
-"ThatÂ´s not."  
  
-"That is."  
  
-"ThatÂ´s not."  
  
-"Whatever" -Alfa finally said. -"So, we must find the secret lab. and stop UmbrellaÂ´s evil desires."  
  
-"UmbrellaÂ´s everywhere... isnÂ´t it, Nemy..?" -Jill asked.  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S" -Nemesis replied.  
  
-"Oh... you say such romantic things, Nemy..." -Jill sighed.  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S...?!" -Alfa asked, but Nemesis didnÂ´t reply him.  
  
-"I can do this alone, tell the others not to get in my way." -Jill said picking up a droped shotgun.  
  
-"No, you wont get all the credits." -Alfa said angrily. -"This is a work for the S.T.A.R.S Omega Team!"  
  
-"I donÂ´t think so." -Jill said. -"I will do this alone. Well, NemesisÂ´ll come with me"  
  
-"Do as you wish" -Alfa said. -"You will get yourself killed, I know.  
  
-"Oh, and tell that stupid crossovered characters that I donÂ´t need them." -Jill said and left with Nemesis.  
  
-"Dammit, she might be a cutie, but sheÂ´s still an idiot." -Alfa said and left too.  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
The Chrono-Evil-crossovered-characters were still searching for a droped magnum, and wondering why the weapons are droped in the floor like crap in the Resident Evil series.  
  
-"I think itÂ´s because a zombie killed the weaponÂ´s owner." -Lucca said with amazing logic.  
  
-"No, Im sure itÂ´s because some U.F.O droped it into the earthÂ´s athmosphere, and it fell here." -Crono said very proud of himself.  
  
-"What an idiots..." -Marle said. -"Im sure my dear Hunter X guy droped them somewhere for me to find."  
  
-"DUUUUHHHHH!!" -Crono and Lucca said.  
  
-"So," -Crono said, -"Why canÂ´t we use our Chrono seriesÂ´ weapons?"  
  
-"You mean your sweet Katana thing, my pistol, and MarleÂ´s crossbow?" -Lucca asked.  
  
-"Or what about our magic?" -Marle added. -"WeÂ´ve used it once in this boring Fanfic."  
  
A buch of zombies were crawling around them, so Crono had an idea.  
  
-"Lucca! LetÂ´s perform our super Fire Spin tech.!"  
  
Lucca threw a wave of flames into CronoÂ´s Katana, and then Crono began to spin around the enemies.  
  
-"Aaauuuuuu....!" -One of the zombies said while burning in hell.  
  
The party were celebrating their victory, but then Crono noticed something.  
  
-"Lucca, are you crying..?"  
  
-"Oh, Crono, didnÂ´t I tell you...?" -Lucca said still crying. -"Robo is dead..."  
  
-"What the!" -Crono and Marle exclamed.  
  
-"I saw his blasted-out body in the backstreet, someone kicked the crap outta him..."  
  
-"How could that person...!" -"Marle sighed.  
  
-"We must find the bastard who did that" -Crono said.  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
X was still looking at Sigma like an idiot.  
  
-"So, X, arenÂ´t you gonna do something Â´bout me?" -Sigma asked.  
  
-"Hell yeah! Im gonna kick yer sorry ass so hard you will kiss the clock towerÂ´s bell." -X said.  
  
-"Yer..?" -Sigma asked.  
  
-"Yes, I WILL KICK YEEEERRR SORRY ASS SO HARD YOU WILL KISS THAT BELL!" -X exclamed.  
  
-"No, you wonÂ´t."  
  
-"Oh yes I will."  
  
."You wonÂ´t"  
  
-"I will."  
  
-"WonÂ´t."  
  
-"Will."  
  
-"Whatever" -Sigma finally said. -"IÂ´ll be waiting for you in UmbrellaÂ´s secret lab."  
  
-"And were is it?" -X asked.  
  
-"ItÂ´s between that two trash cans, idiot.... Ooopss..."  
  
-"No, CÂ´mon, continue."  
  
-"I told you already, stupid"  
  
-"Really..? I only heard Â´bout some trash can matter..."  
  
-"Oh God, you are more idiot than I thought." Sigma said. -"Now, my zombie X-Hunters, destroy X!"  
  
Storm Eagle and Chill Penguin jumped from behind one of the trash cans Sigma talked Â´bout.  
  
-"Kill X, kill X, kill X, kill X, kill X, kill X...." -Storm Eagle said.  
  
-"SigmaÂ´s my lover, SigmaÂ´s my lover, SigmaÂ´s my lover, SigmaÂ´s my.." Penguin said.  
  
-"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" -Sigma screamed like a girl.  
  
-"You told me that yesterday." -Penguin said. -"You said -If I loose in the contest, I will be your lover forever, and you lost.- ThatÂ´s what you said. (It was a wet shirt contest, yeah, Â´bout who could get his shirt more wet, and Penguin won.)  
  
-"I was kidding!" -Sigma defended his dignity.  
  
-"No, you werenÂ´t" -The Zombie-Chill-idiot said.  
  
-"I will think Â´bout it, but first, kill X!"  
  
-"Ok, I will do that for you, dear."  
  
-"Damn... I hate when he behaves that form...." -Sigma said and left.  
  
-"So." -X said. -"YouÂ´re kinda zombie Mavericks?"  
  
-"Of course we are." -Penguin said. -"ArenÂ´t we, Eagle?"  
  
-"Kill X, kill X, kill X, kill X, kill X, kill X...." -Storm Eagle replied.  
  
-"Mmmhh... well. He didnÂ´t recover all his mind, so Im the original "brought back from the great beyond-Maverick!" -Penguin laughed.  
  
-"If you werenÂ´t, this couldnÂ´t be a Resident Evil crossovered story" -X said.  
  
-"Whatever, so, shall we get started?"  
  
Penguin executed his incredibly powerful Shotgun Ice, but X melted it with his new Magma Blade (Play Megaman X6 for details.).  
  
Then Storm Eagle did his Dive Attack, but X jumped and turning on his new Z- Saber (Play Megaman X6 for details, or you shouldnÂ´t care....) the Hunter cutted one of EagleÂ´s wings, the Maverick-Zombie-Idiot crashed with the floor, (Who is that idiot whoÂ´s always putting the floor were itÂ´s not needed?, that too is beyond me...)  
  
-"YouÂ´ve become stronger since the last time we met." -Penguin said.  
  
-"What are you talking about? I killed you in my first attempt." -X said proudly.  
  
-"Oh, yeah. I forgot." -Penguin said and he became dust by X and his Magma Blade.  
  
-"Kill X, kill X, kill X, kill X, kill X, kill X...." -Storm Eagle flew behind X (With only one wing left, what a moron...) and tried to hit the Hunter with his Dive Attack again.  
  
But then someone cutted Eagle in two, and wasnÂ´t X I swear.  
  
It was Zero.  
  
-"X!" -YouÂ´ve grown up since the last time we met!" -Zero said.  
  
-"The last time..? You mean two hours ago?" -X asked.  
  
-"Hell yeah" -Zero said. -"So, you are looking for that Alpha Team member, uh?"  
  
-"Yup, did you see her?" -X asked.  
  
-"Yes, sheÂ´s near the Arris Dome, at the edges of the city."  
  
-"Ok, Im going there." -X said and he left.  
  
-"Idiot, JillÂ´s only mine, no one will get between her and me." -Zero said and he left too.  
  
Zero found Jill at a french restaurant, with Nemesis, well, she was almost kissing the monster, but then Zero entered the place.  
  
-"Valentine?" -Zero asked. -"Jill Valentine?"  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S" -Nemesis said.  
  
-"Not you, stupid." -Zero said angrily.  
  
-"Who are you?" -Jill asked.  
  
-"Zero, Irregular Hunter Zero" -Zero said proudly.  
  
-"Ok, Irregular Zero, GET OUT OF HERE!" -Jill said.  
  
-"Bu..but..."  
  
-"Im on a date, donÂ´t you see?"  
  
-"With.... that thing...?"  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S!" -Nemesis got up of his chair angrily.  
  
-"Oh no! JillÂ´s not yours" -Zero said.  
  
-"Im not a trophy, teach him a lesson Nemy" -Jill said.  
  
Nemesis reloaded his Rocket Launcher and pointed at Zero.  
  
The Hunter turned on his Z-Sabre and got ready for the impact.  
  
Nemesis shooted a Rocket, but Zero cutted it in two with his Sabre.  
  
Nemesis threw his R.L away and he took a droped Granade Launcher.  
  
Zero shooted a Z-Buster, but Nemesis avoided it.  
  
Nemesis shooted a granade and Zero cutted it in two before it could explode, but it was an acid granade and the substance covered Zero.  
  
-"AAGGHH!!" -Zero screamed in pain. "Ok, you won, but I will return!" -And he left the place.  
  
-"My hero! Nemy!" -said Jill hugging Nemesis again.  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S" -Nemesis said, handing a bunch of dead Green Herbs to Jill.  
  
-"Herbs? For me? Oh! Thank you Nemy..." -Jill said, and they continued their date.  
  
(Meanwhile, in some UmbrellaÂ´s secret Lab.)  
  
-"SheÂ´s still alive..." -Nicholai said.  
  
-"And these Chrono-pests are too." -Queen Zeal said.  
  
-"We wonÂ´t make any mistakes for now on." -Sigma said. "We must transform all the citizens and robots into Maver... eh, I mean zombies!"  
  
-"Why?" -Zeal asked.  
  
-"I donÂ´t know, but itÂ´d be funny." -Sigma replied.  
  
-"So" -Nicholai said with his funny accent. -"Zeal, you failed in bringing Nemesis back here."  
  
-"He was going to shoot me with his R.L!" -Zeal exclamed.  
  
-"That was his birthday gift." -Nicholai said. -"Now we have the LavosÂ´s DNA but we need Nemesis, we must find a way..."  
  
-"I can infect him and transform him into a Maver... eh, I mean, into a zombie." -Sigma informed.  
  
-"HeÂ´s not a robot, stupid, and he a zombie anyway." -Nicholai said.  
  
-"That Crono guy is a danger for the entire operation" -Zeal said. -"LetÂ´s destroy him first.  
  
-"No, letÂ´s turn X and Zero into Maver... eh, I mean, into zombies!" -Sigma exclamed.  
  
-"LetÂ´s take care of Jill first, she arruined the plans for Raccoon City, I hate her!" -Nicholai said. -"Want some coffee?"  
  
-"Yeah, why not?" -Sigma said -"Five sugar cubes, please."  
  
(Crono and the others got lost, and eventually they found Zero.)  
  
-"Zero where the hell were you?" -Crono asked.  
  
-"I was in a date with Jill" -Zero said.  
  
-"And why are you smelling like a sewer?" -Lucca asked.  
  
-"Nemesis came and he shooted me with an acid granade." -Zero answered.  
  
-"Are you hurt?" -Marle asked.  
  
-"No, Im fine. My ass is burning like hell, but thatÂ´s all." -Zero said, holding his ass.  
  
-"And were is Xy?" -Marle giggled.  
  
-"I sent him around the Arris Dome to search for Jill."  
  
-"But you said that you were in a date with her!" -Crono said.  
  
-"I said that because I didn`t want X to get between that cutie and me."  
  
-"NOO!! X LIKES JILL!!!" -Marle screamed and ran away.  
  
-"WhatÂ´s wrong with her?" -Zero asked.  
  
-"SheÂ´s wild about X." -Lucca said. -"Nothing important."  
  
-"We discovered that UmbrellaÂ´s sending mercenaries soon." -Crono said. -"And you know how much the mercenaries despise S.T.A.R.S."  
  
-"So, we decided that you and Crono must form a team." -Lucca said.  
  
-"What about you, Lucca?" -Zero asked,  
  
-"Im going back to the End of Tim... eh, I mean, to the S.T.A.R.S. H.Q, to do some researching." -Lucca said.  
  
-"Ok, Crono, letÂ´s fight toghether." -Zero said. -"And I have a great idea, letÂ´s change weapons for a while, you hand me your sweet Katana and I will allow you to use my amazing sabre."  
  
-"You wish." -Crono said. -"Ha ha! Just kidding, Ok, letÂ´s swap our weapons."  
  
(Now Crono has the Z-Sabre and Zero has the Rainbow Katana.)  
  
-"What a primitive weapon." -Zero said cutting a zombieÂ´s head.  
  
-"How the hell can I get this thing turned on?!" -Crono exclamed. -"Oh, hereÂ´s a button!" -(Pushes the button and the light sabre appears.)  
  
-"Ok guys, take care of yourselves" -Lucca said and she left.  
  
-"Crono, letÂ´s go for Jill, Im sure Umbrella will try to kill her." -Zero said.  
  
-"Why do you think that?" -Crono asked.  
  
-"Because JillÂ´s a pain in the ass for Umbrella, she escaped from Raccoon City and now she has top-secret information, thatÂ´s why."  
  
-"Good point." -Crono said.  
  
-"There are still some S.T.A.R.S. ex-members alive. Barry Burton, who runs a weapons shop in Porre City, Chris Redfield, who is now somewhere in Europe, Rebecca Chambers who is married with some Billy guy, and Albert Wesker, who was a traitor." -Zero said.  
  
-"And so what?"  
  
-"I donÂ´t know, but I just felt the need to say some stupidities."  
  
-"ThatÂ´s cool." -Crono said toasting a group of zombies with a Lightning 2 magic attack.  
  
-"Now, letÂ´s get moving, letÂ´s see if JillÂ´s still at the restaurant."  
  
(Meanwhile, Queen Zeal was planning something.)  
  
-"You will see, stupid Chrono-pest. With this Tyrant (A.K.A. Mr X.) youÂ´ll pay for what you did me at the Black Omen incident!" -Zeal said.  
  
-"What are you doing, Zeal?" -Sigma appeared.  
  
-"Eh, me? nothing important."  
  
-"You want to use the Mr X to kill Crono?"  
  
-"Something like that."  
  
-"Oh, Ok, good luck!"  
  
-Thanks.." -Zeal said and Sigma left.  
  
-"HA HA HA! LAVOS WILL BE INMORTAL!! (and me too..)"  
  
(Now, letÂ´s return with Alfa)  
  
-Mmmhh. These guys are more stupid than I thought.." -Alfa said sadly.  
  
-"Yeah" -Delta, a blue-eyed blonde guy said.  
  
-"We must keep the barricade here." -Alfa said. -"Or else, the zombies could enter here and transform us into flesh eating bastards."  
  
-"That would be cool." -Delta said.  
  
-"Hell yeah, but if we were zombies, we couldnÂ´t go in a date with Jill"  
  
-"That would be bad."  
  
-"But if we were zombies, we could eat fresh human flesh"  
  
-"That would be cool"  
  
-"Hell yeah, but if we were zombies, we couldnÂ´t think or reason anymore"  
  
-"And whatÂ´s wrong with that...?"  
  
-"Nothing.... " -Alfa sighed.  
  
(Back with Zero and Crono)  
  
-"There it is! The french restaurant.!" -Zero exclamed.  
  
(The guys enter the building)  
  
-"And were is she?" -Crono said killing a Zombie Chef, who was being annoying.  
  
-"SHIT!" -Zero cursed. -"She left already!"  
  
-"And with that monster!" -Crono cried.  
  
-"You were supposed to get married with that Marle girl."  
  
-"And so what?! JillÂ´s cuter than Marle!"  
  
-"ItÂ´s too late" -Sigma appeared.  
  
-"Sigma!" -Zero exclamed -"WhatÂ´s your plan?!"  
  
-"ThatÂ´s not MY plan, idiot." -Sigma said. -"One of my crossovered friends is planning something..."  
  
-"What is it?" -Crono asked.  
  
-"ItÂ´s something really evil" -Sigma said.  
  
-"How much evil?"  
  
-"Pretty much evil, yeah, really evil."  
  
-"Something Â´bout releasing a Tyrant from itÂ´s capsule?" -Zero asked.  
  
-"Pretty much, yeah...."  
  
-"And the Tyrant will chase us all around the city, just with the wish of killing us in itÂ´s gray head?" -Crono asked.  
  
-"Mmmmhh, eh, yeah...." Sigma said. -"How did you know that?"  
  
-"ThereÂ´s always an annoying guy who is chasing the protagonist in all Resident Evil games" -Zero said.  
  
-"HA! YouÂ´re wrong! what about Resident Evil 1?" -Sigma said.  
  
-"............."  
  
-"Now, Queen Zeal, eh, I mean, my friendÂ´s releasing the Mr. X!" -Sigma said.  
  
-"Mr X?!" Crono asked. -"What kinda STUPID nameÂ´s that?!"  
  
-"I know itÂ´s really stupid, but thatÂ´s the way they called the Tyrant in RE 2"  
  
-"You look a lot like a Tyrant." -Crono said.  
  
-"WHAT THE?!" -Sigma exclamed.  
  
-"Yeah, both of you are bald"  
  
-"AND SO WHAT?!"  
  
-"Are you a Tyrant?" -Zero asked.  
  
-"NO! IM NOT!" -Sigma said. -"Im an official character of the Megaman X Series!"  
  
-"Me too." -Zero said.  
  
-"So" -Sigma said. -"Prepare to become space dus... eh.. I mean, Mavericks.....eh... Zombies! HE HE HE BWHA HA HA HA!" -And he left.  
  
-"What was that all Â´bout?" -Crono asked.  
  
-"Easy, Umbrella will release a Mr....eh... a Tyrant, so they can kill us."  
  
-"And why kill us?"  
  
-"Because we are the good guys, and they are the bad ones, as simple as that."  
  
-"Good point." -Crono said. -"Now, we must run away like chickens before that Mr- Tyrant-X comes to kill the good guys!"  
  
  
  
Will our crossovered heroes escape of UmbrellaÂ´s evil creations?  
  
Will Jill start a relationship with Nemesis?  
  
Will their love survive?  
  
Will Marle understand that X doesnÂ´t like her?  
  
Will Sigma and Queen Zeal fall in love?  
  
The answer of these questions on the second Chapter: "Yes, Im a Tyrant named Mr. X, and so what?"  
  
(Ok, finally I finished the intro chapter, if you have some good ideas, tell me at alfa@danworld.com, I will be waiting. Flames are accepted, but theyÂ´ll be used to burn Raccoon City into ashes, anyway, thanks for reading this crap! See ya!) 


	2. Yes, Im a Tyrant named Mr X and so what?

Chapter 2  
  
"Yes, Im a Tyrant named Mr X, and so what?"  
  
  
  
Sigma told Crono and Zero that one of his friends would release one of UmbrellaÂ´s most powerful Bio-Weapons, the Tyrant.  
  
Crono and Zero decided that they must get their arses moving, or else the evil creation would kill them, so they began to run across the streets to inform their friends.  
  
-"I donÂ´t know, and if that Sigma guy was lying?" -Crono said while running.  
  
-"Nope, he doesnÂ´t like jokes, it must be true" -Zero replied.  
  
-"I still think he is a Tyrant."  
  
-"No, TyrantÂ´s more handsome than Sigma"  
  
In a few minutes, Crono and Zero located Marle, who was still crying.  
  
-"Marle?" -Crono asked.  
  
-"BWWWAAAAAAA!! X!!!!" -Marle cried loudly.  
  
-"Marle, we must get our arses outta here, Umbrella will release a Tyrant." -Zero informed.  
  
Marle stoped crying, and then she said: -"What? who the hell is Tyrant?"  
  
-"ItÂ´s a bald, ugly guy, who will chase us all around Arris City." -Crono replied.  
  
-"I will get my way to the S.T.A.R.S H.Q. to inform Lucca." -Marle said and she left.  
  
(Meanwhile, between two trash cans)  
  
-"Now, my dear Tyrant!, chase your victims! HA HA HA!" -Queen Zeal laughed.  
  
-"..........." -Tyrant (In his humanoid form) remained silent.  
  
-"Now! say mommy! CÂ´mon! say it!"  
  
-"........."  
  
-"Ok, say Umbrella!"  
  
-".........."  
  
-"Say Lavos!"  
  
-"........."  
  
-"ThatÂ´s enough for me, now go! destroy Crono first!"  
  
-"Ah, no" -Nicholai said -"Destroy Jill first!"  
  
-"NO NO NO! Destroy X and Zero first!" -Sigma exclamed.  
  
-"Ok, let Tyrant decide" -Nicholai said. -"Ok Tyrant, what do you decide?"  
  
-"........."  
  
-"HA! He said Jill!" -Nicholai said.  
  
-"WHAT?! HE DIDNÂ´T SAY ANYTHING!" -Sigma and Zeal exclamed.  
  
-"Oh yes he did, now go Tyrant" -Nicholai said, and Tyrant broke one of the labÂ´s walls and left.  
  
-"He has a big problem with walls, he doesnÂ´t know how to use a door" -Zeal said.  
  
(Tyrant found Jill quickly, but there was a little problem, Nemesis, one of his brothers was with her....)  
  
-"........." -Tyrant thought.  
  
Tyrant got close to Jill and then he thought: -".........."  
  
-"So, who are you?" -Jill asked.  
  
-".........." -Tyrant replied, or should I say, he didnÂ´t replied.  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S" -Nemesis said.  
  
-"So, whatÂ´s your point, are you enemy or friend?" -Obviously JILL asked. (None of the other two characters can talk)  
  
-"........" -Tyrant replied.  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S!!!" -Nemesis exclamed.  
  
But then, Tyrant took Jill by her neck, and began to struggle her.  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S!!!!" -Nemesis punched Tyrant in the nuts.  
  
Tyrant ran away holding his **** with his hands.  
  
-"Thanx Nemy!" -Jill huged Nemesis again.  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S" -He said.  
  
-"You are the most powerful Bio-Weapon-Monster-S.T.A.R.S. killer!"  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S"  
  
(Back with Zero and Crono)  
  
-"I felt something..." -Zero said.  
  
-"What is it, someone is having a little fun behind you?" -Crono asked.  
  
-"No, I felt like Jill is in trouble." -Zero replied.  
  
-"Eh, Zero..."  
  
-"It was an horrible feeling...."  
  
-"Zero....."  
  
-"We must go investigate"  
  
-"Ze---ro--"  
  
-"WHAT?!"  
  
-"IsnÂ´t that guy Sigma?" -Crono said pointing to a bald guy.  
  
-"Mmmmhh... Nope, actually I think he is the famous Tyrant" -Zero said.  
  
-"No, I know itÂ´s Sigma."  
  
-"He isnÂ´t"  
  
-"He is"  
  
-He isnÂ´t"  
  
-"He is"  
  
-"......." -The Tyrant walked up to them.  
  
-"Hey! Sigma! WATCHADOIN?" -Crono asked.  
  
-"......." The Tyrant didnÂ´t answer.  
  
-"I told you idiot." -Zero informed. -"He is the killer who was sent here to kill us"  
  
-"So, he want to kill us, eh?" -Crono asked and turned on the Z-Sabre.  
  
-"LetÂ´s teach him a lesson!" -Zero said, taking out the Rainbow Katana.  
  
-"........." -The Tyrant "said".  
  
-"CanÂ´t he even growl?" -Crono asked.  
  
-"Nope, letÂ´s do it!" -Zero said and tried to cut the TyrantÂ´s head with his blade.  
  
The Tyrant held the Katana in his hand and broke it in two.  
  
-"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!" -Crono screamed like a girl.  
  
-"WhatÂ´s the matter?" -Zero asked, obviously it was Zero, it seems that Tyrant is very shy.  
  
-"That Katana was made of a Rainbow Shell and a Sun Stone!!"  
  
-"........" (This is Zero, not the Tyrant... Ok, the Tyrant too.)  
  
-"DonÂ´t understand idiot? IÂ´ll never find something like that again!"  
  
-"What Â´bout the Flea Market? You can find EVERYTHING there."  
  
-"Yeah, but the Flea M. is FULL of Zombies now! YOU WILL PAY TYRANT!!!!"  
  
The Tyrant knew that Crono was a hard-ass to kill, so he looked at Zero.  
  
-"WhatÂ´cha looking at?"  
  
-"........." The Tyrant sweatdroped.  
  
-"CHARGE!!!!!!!!" -Crono and Zero exclamed.  
  
The combined power of the two warriors kicked the crap out of the Tyrant, poor guy, his first appearance, and he gets the crap kicked out of him for the second time. Lameass.  
  
-"WANT MORE?!" -CronoÂ´s face looked like a Demon.  
  
-".........." -The Tyrant didnÂ´t response, it looks like they punched his mouth pretty hard.  
  
-"Still wanna fight?" -Crono asked angrily.  
  
-".........." -The Tyrant thought, and the he left, searching for another victim.  
  
-"I can ask Dr. Cain to repair your Katana." -Zero informed.  
  
-"I donÂ´t think so" -Crono said. -"I killed him this morning."  
  
-"WHAT?! HE BECAME A ZOMBIE?!"  
  
-"No, he was drunk, and he becomes very annoying when heÂ´s drunk, yÂ´now."  
  
-"So, you killed Cain because he was drunk? thatÂ´s all?"  
  
-"Pretty much, yeah."  
  
-"ThatÂ´s ok for me, letÂ´s search for Jill!"  
  
(Now, letÂ´s see howÂ´s Lucca doing.)  
  
-"I hate this bad attempt of a fanfic." -Lucca said. -"They donÂ´t pay me well, anyway."  
  
-"Lucca!!" -Marle appeared. -"Lucca! We must get our arses outta here!"  
  
-"What? what are you talking about?"  
  
-"Someone is trying to kill us!"  
  
-"Marle, are you on crack?"  
  
-"No! not now! Umbrella sent one of their Protagonist-Chaser-Bastard- Monster!"  
  
-"A Tyrant?"  
  
-"Yes!"  
  
-"Ok, but we must evacuate the city first"  
  
-"WHAT?!"  
  
-"We must save the citizens"  
  
-"Lucca! THEREÂ´S NO MORE CITIZENS ALIVE!"  
  
-"Good point, now letÂ´s....."  
  
-"What happens?"  
  
-"HeÂ´s here already..."  
  
-"Uh...?" -Marle looks at Tyrant, who was watching them.  
  
-".............." -The Tyrant walked up to them.  
  
-"I WONÂ´T die here!" -Lucca said, and Tyrant didnÂ´t like the form she said it...  
  
-"Ok, Lucca, letÂ´s avenge our friends!" -Marle exclamed.  
  
-"Our friends arenÂ´t dead, idiot" -Lucca said.  
  
-"ThatÂ´s right, ok, letÂ´s avenge the citizens of Arris City!"  
  
Marle casted Ice 2, and Lucca executed Fire 2, the two magic attacks combined formed the Antipode.  
  
The poor Tyrant froze in an Ice cube, and then he burned in hell, pretty poor guy, eh?  
  
-"............." -The Tyrant thought, wandering why the hell heÂ´s loosing all the time.  
  
-"Give up! or else...." -Lucca warned.  
  
-"............" -Tyrant thought, and he left almost crying, but he canÂ´t cry, what an unfortunate guy...  
  
-"This is not our victory! This is a victory for all the citizens of Arris City!" -Marle exclamed.  
  
-"No, this is OUR victory."  
  
-".........." Marle and not the Tyrant (I swear) thought.  
  
(Back between the two trash cans)  
  
-"The TyrantÂ´s getting the crap kicked outta him" -Nicholai said.  
  
-"HeÂ´s an idiot." -Zeal added. -"ArenÂ´t you gonna said anything Sigma?"  
  
-"No, Im not, Im pretty angry, they confounded the Tyrant with me!"  
  
-"Well, you two could be twins...." -Nicholai commented.  
  
-"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!! THATS NOT TRUE!!!" -Sigma screamed like a girl.  
  
  
  
(Ok, the second chapter is finished, the poor Tyrant now works in a hair tonic T.V show, ah, and if you want to know the answers of the questions of the fisrt chapter.....)  
  
1-Will our crossovered heroes escape from UmbrellaÂ´s evil creations?  
  
Yeah, they did, at least for now....  
  
2-Will Jill start a relation with Nemesis?  
  
I donÂ´t care.  
  
3- Will their love survive?  
  
No comments.  
  
4- Will Marle understand that X doesnÂ´t like her?  
  
Apparently she did.  
  
5- Will Sigma and Queen Zeal fall in love?  
  
But of course not! What the hell are you thinking?! (At least they wont fall in love in this chapter..) 


	3. So, Im a spy, what will you do ´bout it?

Chapter 3  
  
"So, Im a spy, what will you do Â´bout it?"  
  
The Tyrant was defeated, and now he works in a hair tonic T.V show.  
  
But that was not the end of the evil projects of Umbrella, now it was the turn of Sigma to do something, and he was looking for something really good....  
  
-"I could infect X and Zero, and transform them into Maver.. eh, I mean, into zombies..." -Sigma thought. -"No, cÂ´mon, Sigma, you can think something better than that..."  
  
But there was only one thing Sigma could do....  
  
-"HA! GOT IT! I will infect them and transform them into Mave.... Dammit...."  
  
-"What happens Sigma, your system is getting old?" -Zeal laughed.  
  
-"Shut up idiot, I have to think how to infect... eh, I mean destroy X and Zero!"  
  
-"Sure you can think a lot of things with that bald, metallic, and beautiful head of yours..."  
  
-"What the hell are you talking about?" -Sigma blushed.  
  
-"Want some clues? letÂ´s see, first clue: A spy"  
  
-"Mmmmhh.."  
  
-"Second clue: Send the spy"  
  
-"Hey, hey, slower, I can`t understand you"  
  
-"Third clue: Spy kill X and Zero"  
  
-"Pretty confusing...." -Sigma said.  
  
-"Think about it, call me again later, dear."  
  
-"Dear?" -Sigma thought. -"So, letÂ´s review, a spy, send the spy, the spy kill X and Zero... what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
-"WatchadoinÂ´?" -Nicholai appeared.  
  
-"Hey, Nicholai, tell me does: spy, send the spy, the spy kill X and Zero, mean something to you?"  
  
-"Not really, were you smoking that crap again? I told you, that cigarretes poison your mind!" -Nicholai said angrily.  
  
-"No, Im thinking Â´bout that clues Zeal gave me to kill X and Zero." -Sigma said.  
  
-"The women are always so confusing, but Im sure itÂ´s something Â´bout send a spy to S.T.A.R.S." -Nicholai said.  
  
-"I donÂ´t think so, but it could work.... ok, let`s send a spy."  
  
-"I have the perfect agent for the mission...." Nicholai said and pressing a button.  
  
(A shadow-like-girl appeared instantly.)  
  
-"Mission?" -The girl asked.  
  
-"Infiltrate in the S.T.A.R.S. organization and kill everyone" -Nicholai ordered.  
  
-"Fine, Master" -The spy replied.  
  
-"NO NO NO! I just want X and Zero dead!" -Sigma cried.  
  
-"You idiot, this is the perfect opportunity to kill all in S.T.A.R.S.!" -Nicholai said.  
  
-"Fine, just do as you wish, as long she kill X and Zero." -Sigma said and left.  
  
-"Poor Sigma, Ok, destroy X and Zero first, then Jill Valentine, and finally Crono, the two girls and that stupid Alfa and Delta guys."  
  
-"Who are that Alfa and Delta guys?" -The spy asked.  
  
-"Is the author of this mind-crapping fanfic, and his friend."  
  
-"So, heÂ´s the guy whoÂ´s writting this bored fanfic? it will be a pleasure then." -The spy said and she left to accomplish her mission.  
  
In her way to X, she faced many flesh-hungry guys, but she kicked the fu** outta them with her Magnum.  
  
So, in a couple of minutes she found X, wandering around the Arris Dome.  
  
-"I donÂ´t know why, but I think Zero lied, JillÂ´s not here..." -X sighed.  
  
-"Hey! Are you X? The famous Irregular Hunter X?" -The girl showed herself.  
  
She was a beautiful girl, with long, brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
-"Hi, my name is Diana, Diana Ayanami" -The girl introduced herself.  
  
-"Nice to meet you Diana, BE CAREFUL!"  
  
A zombie jumped of behind a car trying to bite Diana, but she pointed her Magnum at the ZombieÂ´s head and then she pulled the trigger. Poor zombie.....  
  
-"Wow!" -X exclamed. -"Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
-"In Raccoon City" -Diana replied.  
  
-"Ok Diana, letÂ´s search for my friends" -X said.  
  
(Why the hell didnÂ´t X ask Diana where is she from and what is she doinÂ´ there...? What an idiot.)  
  
X and Diana located Alfa, who was a in a bar nerby.  
  
-"Alfa! Hey!" -X exclamed.  
  
-"Uh...? Wh--o ae ya...? -Alfa replied, it looks like he likes the good wine.  
  
-"Alfa! Are you drunk again?!"  
  
-"Me do--n know watcha tauking Â´bo--ut...!"  
  
-"Mmmhh.. Ok Diana, heÂ´s Alfa, the guy who is writting the fanfic"  
  
-"Eh.. nice to meet you, Mr Alfa." -Diana said.  
  
-"Eee-----h? Whata helllllll...?  
  
-"Mi name is Diana Ayanami"  
  
-"Me Aa----lffffaaa Ishieeeedddaaa....."  
  
-"He he...." -Diana laughed. -"X, letÂ´s search for your other friends."  
  
-"Ok, letÂ´s go" -X said, and they left.  
  
-"Baa---aarr mannnn! One mor----ee rou--nd!" -Alfa exclamed and a zombie bar man appeared and filled AlfaÂ´s vase with beer.  
  
(Now, back with Crono and Zero)  
  
-"How many zombies are in this city?!" -Zero asked angrily.  
  
-"Well, Arris City is 3 times biger than Raccoom City, so there are 3 times more zombies here." -Crono replied.  
  
-"Great, so, where the hell could Jill be?"  
  
-"We must find UmbrellaÂ´s secret lab. first."  
  
-"Oh, no, JillÂ´s first.  
  
-"Hey! WatchadoinÂ´?" -Sigma appeared behind them.  
  
-"Sigma!" -Crono exclamed.  
  
-"Oh, really? where?" -Sigma said. -"Oh, anyway, why arenÂ´t you dead?"  
  
-"Dead?" -Zero asked.  
  
-"Yes idiot, put attention." -Sigma said. -"I sent a spy to kill you!"  
  
-"How does he look like?" -Crono asked.  
  
-"Well, sheÂ´s a girl, sheÂ´s beautiful, brown long hair, brown eyes.... Ah! And she has an Umbrella logo in her shirt" -Sigma informed.  
  
-"So, sheÂ´s a girl, eh?" -Zero asked.  
  
-"Yeah, so if you see that girl, be sure to get killed by her, eh?" -Sigma said.  
  
-"Trust us" -Crono said. -"We will."  
  
-"Cool, now I have to get moving, see ya!" -Sigma said.  
  
-"See ya later!" -Crono and Zero said.  
  
(Sigma left)  
  
-"So, what was it supposed to mean?" -Crono asked.  
  
-"Umbrella sent a spy to kill us, what an idiots, now we know how does she look like! HA HA HA!" -Zero replied.  
  
-"Ok, letÂ´s search for that girl and finish her!" -Crono said (in a sadist form)  
  
(Ok, letÂ´s see wasap with Jill and Nemesis.)  
  
-"Nemy, where is UmbrellaÂ´s secret lab?" -Jill asked.  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S." -Nemesis replied.  
  
-"So, you canÂ´t remember eh? Ok, we will find it, donÂ´t worry Nemy."  
  
-"S.T.A.R.S." -Nemesis said sadly.  
  
(After that lameass return of these two guys, letÂ´s see what the hell is happening with X and Diana.)  
  
-"Now, itÂ´s my opportunity." -Diana said. -"X, prepare yourself to die!!!"  
  
-"Wasap?" -X asked.  
  
-"Im a spy sent here to kill you and your friends! HA!"  
  
-"So, whatÂ´s your point?" -X asked again.  
  
-"I WILL kill you!"  
  
-"......." -X and not the Tyrant (I swear) didnÂ´t response.  
  
-"And now! Are you scared?!"  
  
-"Well, you are an UmbrellaÂ´s spy, and you were sent here to kick the crap outta me... oh yes, Im scared."  
  
-"ThatÂ´s cool, now eat this!" -Diana shooted her Magnum at X.  
  
X fell down, but he was still alive, but Diana thought he was dead, cheesy..  
  
-"Noo! what have I done?!" -Diana screamed. -"Why?! X! Please! Wake up!!"  
  
-"........."  
  
-X, you were such a cute guy, I love you... please excuse me for what I did to you! Please!"  
  
-"Ok, you are excused."  
  
-"Thanx! Now please, rest in peace."  
  
-"Eh, I canÂ´t, Im not dead yet."  
  
-"What the..!?"  
  
-"I wasnÂ´t dead, my armor can protect me for such lameass weapon of yours" -X said proudly.  
  
-"So, you heard all I said?"  
  
-"Yeah, and I can only say a thing. I love you too."  
  
-"Oh! X!" -Diana hugged X. -"LetÂ´s escape from this city together!"  
  
  
  
(Cool, now we have another "Survivor" who needs to escape from this crapped city, now, donÂ´t lose the next chapter: "The most stupid name for the new UmbrellaÂ´s BOW")  
  
(Ah! And I want to give credits to Max Shinoda and Diana Ayanami for the spy idea. SEE YA!) 


End file.
